dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Nirvana in Fire
Details *'Title:' 琅琊榜 / Lang Ya Bang *'English title:' Nirvana in Fire *'Genre:' Period drama, politics, revenge *'Episodes:' 54 *'Viewership ratings:' peak= 1.254%, average= 0.809% (Dragon TV), 0.834% (BTV) http://weibo.com/u/2635260410 *'Broadcast network:' Dragon TV, Beijing TV *'Broadcast period:' 2015-Sep-19 to 2015-Oct-15 *'Air time:' 19:30 *'Theme song:' When The Wind Blows by Hu Ge *'Insert songs:' :Aging of a Beauty by Liu Tao : Loyal Blood Runs Forever Red by Wang Kai *'Original Soundtrack:' Nirvana in Fire OST *'Related show:' Lang Ya Bang Zhi Feng Qi Chang Lin Synopsis During the 4th century, war broke out between the feudal Northern Wei dynasty and Southern Liang dynasties, leading Liang's General Lin Xie to take his only child, the 19 year old Lin Shu, to battle. Unexpectedly, Lin Xie was framed by a political rival, causing the unjust deaths of seventy thousand Chiyan army soldiers, just after they drove off the hostile Wei forces. After barely escaping with his life, Lin Shu establishes the Jiangzuo Alliance with the help of Langya Hall and makes a name for himself as Mei Changsu, chief of the pugilistic world. Under the alias of Su Zhe, he returns to the capital of Liang 12 years on to overturn the injustices imposed on the Chiyan Army and secretly assist his friend the unfavoured Prince Xiao Jingyan in his battle for the throne. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Hu Ge as Mei Changsu / Su Zhe / Lin Shu **Zhang Zhe Han as teenage Lin Shu *Liu Tao as Princess Nihuang of Yunnan ''' **Pan Xiao Yang (潘小样) as teenage Nihuang ;Jiang Zuo Alliance *Wu Lei as Fei Liu (Mei Changsu's bodyguard) *Zhou Qi Qi as Gong Yu *Jin Dong as Lin Chen *Wang Hong as Li Gang *Zhao Yi Long as Zhen Ping *Zhong Wei Hua (钟卫华) as Physician Yan *Wei Wei as Tong Lu *Dan Ying Zhe (单瑛哲) as Nie Feng *Li Shuai (李帅) as Wei Zheng *Liu Hong Yuan (刘洪源) as Han Li *Liu Hong Chao (刘洪超) as An Rui *Gong Fang Min (公方敏) as Sir Shisan ;Nobles *Wang Jin Song (王劲松) as Yan Que *Cheng Hao Feng as Xiao Jing Rui *Guo Xiao Ran as Yan Yu Jin *Kuang Mu Ye (匡牧野) as Xie Bi *Liu Yi Jun as Xie Yu *Sui Yu Meng (隋雨蒙) as Xie Qi *Zhang Xiao Qian as Mu Qing *Zheng Sheng Li (郑胜利) as General Lin Xie ;Others *Wang Ou as Qin Ban Ruo *Jin Feng (金丰) as Jun Niang *Wang Chen Yi Xian as Princess Xuanji *Fu Tao as Lu Yuan *Yan Jie as Zhuo Qingyao *Liu Hao Ming (刘昊明) as Zhuo Dingfeng *Qiao Xin (乔欣) as Yuwen Nian *Guo Dong Yue (郭东岳) as Yuwen Xuan *Liu Shu Chen (刘殊辰) as Madam Zhuo *Wang Yan Yang (王燕阳) as Tang Shao Shi ;People in the Palace *Wang Kai as '''Xiao Jingyan, Prince of Jing *Victor Huang as Xiao Jinghuan, Prince of Yu *Chen Long as Meng Zhi, Commander General of the Imperial Guard *Liu Min Tao as Consort Jing *Ding Yong Dai as Emperor of Liang *Ji Chen as Xiao Jingyu, Prince of Qi *Tan Xi He (谭希和) as Gao Zhan (Chief Eunuch) *Gao Xin as Xiao Jingxuan, Crown Prince *Zhang Ling Xin as Xia Dong *Wang Yong Quan as Xia Jiang *Zhang Yan Yan as Li Yang, Grand Princess *Fang Xiao Li (方晓莉) as Empress Yan *Yang Yu Ting (杨雨婷) as Noble Consort Yue *Feng Hui (冯辉) as Shen Zhui *Li Duo (李朵) as Cai Quan *Liu Guan Lin (刘冠霖) as Xia Chun *Sui Shu Yang as Xia Qiu *Zhang Yu Jian as Lie Zhan Ying *Han Zhen Hua (韩振华) as Liu Cheng *Zhang Zhen (张震) as Hui Yao *Ning Wen Tong (宁文彤) as Prince Ji *Sun Meng Jia (孙梦佳) as Xiao Xin *Chen Li Na (陈丽娜) as Consort Hui *Zhen Yu Zhi (郑毓芝) as Grand Empress *Liu Yang (柳洋) as Qi Meng *Lu Shan as Miss Liu, Princess Consort Jing *Jiang Lin Yan (蒋林燕) as Zhu Lan Jin, Princess Consort Yu *Liu Hong Xing (刘红星) as Ouyang Chi *Zhu Meng Yao (朱梦瑶) as Xiao Li Production Credits *'Original writing:' Novel Lang Ya Bang (琅琊榜) by Hai Yan (海宴) *'Screenwriter:' Hai Yan (海宴) *'Producer:' Hou Hong Liang (侯鸿亮) *'Directors:' Kong Sheng, Li Xue (李雪) Notes *'Filming period:' 2014-Feb-13 to 2014-Jun-07 Awards *'28th Golden Eagle Awards **Best Actor (Hu Ge) **Most Popular Actor (Hu Ge) **Most Popular Actress (Liu Tao) *'22nd Magnolia Awards' **Best Actor (Hu Ge) **Best Director (Kong Sheng and Li Xue) *'19th Huading Awards (2016):' **Best 100 Television Dramas (First Place) *'30th Flying Apsaras Awards' **Outstanding Director (Kong Sheng) **Outstanding Historical Drama *'7th Anhui Television Drama Awards (2015):' **Top Ten Most Influential Dramas **Best Actor (Hu Ge for Nirvana in Fire, The Disguiser, & Good Times) **Acting Breakthrough Award (Wang Kai for Nirvana in Fire, Love Him if You Dare, The Disguiser) **Most Popular Mainland China Star (Wang Kai for Nirvana in Fire, Love Him if You Dare, The Disguiser) **Most Popular Supporting Actor (Victor Huang) **Most Full of Potential (Wu Lei) *'6th Macau International Drama Festival (2015):' **Best Drama **Best Television Producer (Hou Hongliang) *'Shout, iQiyi Night (2015):''' **Best Drama **Best Television Actor (Hu Ge) **Most Capable Actor (Jin Dong) **Most Popular New Actor (Wu Lei) External Links *Baike *Casting news Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2015 Category:Dragon TV Category:Historical Category:Beijing TV Category:Daylight Entertainment